


Others of same kind

by miyakowasure



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure





	Others of same kind

\- - -

 

The bad side of being tiny and adorable is that no-one ever takes you seriously. Ever.

 

\- - -

 

“There sure are things I’d like to change in myself. First of all, I’m short,” Yasui says longingly in front of the camera, and Yamada suppresses a snort.

“You’re still taller than I am!” he points out just to make a joke out of it and Yasui offers him a sheepish smile.

“Actually, I just thought we're in the same boat here.”

Yabu keeps snickering at Yamada for hours after the Shounen Club shooting.

 

\- - -

 

“You better get used to it,” is the best advice Kitayama can give him, “and make sure you're badass enough that the rest of the world has no choice but take you seriously.”

Yamada doesn't see how Kitayama himself is particularly badass half of the time he spends existing (the other half he definitely is) but he knows better than to state his thoughts aloud. It's not like Kitayama, or anyone, needs to be cool twenty-four hours in a day anyway and neither does Yamada.

Once a week would be enough to him for now.

 

\- - -

 

Chatting with Yara and Yamamoto isn't any more helpful. From them Yamada receives two enthusiastic and almost identically phrased preaches about how much easier it is for a dancer to be _compactly built_.

Yamada only considers knocking on A.B.C-Z's dressing room door for a second before he turns away. Nobody takes those guys seriously anyway, least of all they themselves. Besides, Hashimoto will be there too and Yamada sure doesn't need to peek into other people's dressing rooms to see another ridiculously lanky fellow of his age when his own group already has many of them.

Talking about his own group members, they're not more of help. Sure, Chinen is even shorter than Yamada is but the thing is it doesn't bother the other the slightest bit. In fact it is kind of the opposite: Chinen seems to genuinely enjoy being able to sit on everyone's lap whenever he feels like doing so. It's been the same as long as Yamada can remember and nothing seems to have changed along the years. He doubts anything will change even when Chinen turns twenty in the next autumn.

 

\- - -

 

“Finally,” Arioka sighs when he finds Yamada spending his lunch break on a small bench at the balcony, “I was looking for you.”

“You found me,” Yamada says with a feeble grimace, “Now what? Are you going to complain it's not like me to wander around, moping like this?”

“No,” Arioka says and shakes his head with a sympathetic smile, “it's exactly like you to go hiding whenever you feel bad about something.” 

Yamada shakes his head, defeated. Arioka knows him well.

“I heard about it,” Arioka continues conversationally as he sits on the bench next to Yamada. He doesn't continue and he doesn't need to.

“I hate being such a dwarf,” Yamada snaps and crosses his arms on his chest, “and it looks even worse when they always make me stand next to people like Yuto or Yabu at work.”

“I know,” Arioka says softly and tilts his head, “that's why I already arranged it for the next month's magazines. You'll have your pictures taken together with me. Us small ones should stick together, right?”

It's a small gesture and they both know it but Yamada can't help a thankful smile when it creeps up his face, pulling up the corners of his mouth.

 

\- - -

 

The good side at being tiny and adorable is that there are others of the same kind.

 

\- - -


End file.
